Number 7
by Genius-626
Summary: His name was not Thomas Anderson. He didn't even know a Thomas Anderson.
1. He's ready

**A/N: OK, guys, this fic is really mentally intense, so if you're looking for the kick-ass, humorous and/or lovey-dovey story that I usually write, I suggest you look elsewhere. However, if you like reading about internal turmoil, please keep reading. I was in a state of listlessness when I wrote this, so I can't say I haven't incorporated some of my own thoughts in here. Don't worry, I'm fine now, not that you were actually worried there, just a figure of speech **

**Summary: Neo is reborn into the Matrix exactly how he had been the last six times. The only change—he starts to remember his past life. The only memories of his past life appear in dreams he has while he grows up. He lives with his single father and visits the Oracle until Morpheus is convinced that he's ready to be taken back and told the whole truth about his past.**

Number 7

Chapter 1: He's ready

Morpheus tried to control his speed, but every step closer to the Oracle's door became a longer stride. It was hard to conceal his anticipation for all of them. They all wanted to bring Neo back; to physically see what had become of him over these last 16 years.

They had watched over him, but didn't confront him because the Oracle's reasoning. He knew their faces, the Oracle had guaranteed by the time he was 12, but was not mentally ready to go back or even fully remember his old life as the savior of all mankind.

Morpheus didn't even wait to be told to come in. He practically stormed in and appeared under the sign that read "Know Thyself" with a look of intense curiosity fueled with hope.

"Well?" He asked in a commanding, yet somewhat pleading and innocent tone. He caught this and realized how much he had changed throughout the years—he was getting too old for this. All this uncertainty had taken a toll on him for so long, he just needed to hear two distinct words, which finally came.

"He's ready." The Oracle nodded in satisfaction. She looked out the window to the night sky where she knew was the direction where Neo lived.

Niobe, Ghost and Kid heard this much awaited reply from outside the kitchen. They all looked at each other in relief—which slowly turned into fear. They didn't think this truth would make them feel so emotional, but it did. It wasn't just their savior that they were bringing back—which was already pretty important—it was their fellow soldier; their friend in most aspects. They were all equals in the revolution, although he had incredible abilities above anyone, they all appreciated his modesty as well as his acceptance of responsibility.

They were glad to finally be able to bring him home, but feared for their friend's well being. Sure, he was being freed into a peaceful home, but it would never truly be peace to him without the one person they could never bring back from the dead. She was lost to them forever, like so many others.

It was Morpheus' intensions to reassure Neo; to help him with the transition as much as humanly possible. He knew this rebirth would be complicated from the start, especially if he remembered his past, which he eventually would. He knew that Neo would reject life at first. But he had no choice in the matter.

Ever since Morpheus found out about Neo's rebirth, (because, according to the Oracle, the Matrix needs one person who can distort the codes at their will, whom has traditionally been Neo six times before), he became very confused about his feelings about the situation. Of course he wanted to free Neo the second he heard, they all did, but Neo would need time before being able to do so. He would have to grow up again, but how? Would they be able to see him? Talk to him? Tell him about the Matrix? Or did they have to be quiet like they had been the first time they freed him and wait until he was ready?

The Oracle advised just that, watch over him until he was mentally ready. At first, Morpheus didn't wanted to rebel. Leaving Neo to fend for himself would be abandoning him, even if he was no longer conscious of who exactly he was. And what if when they did finally free him, and he suddenly remembers, what would he think of them? Of Morpheus? For leaving him. Damn, this was complicated. Fuck, this was insane!

His logic quickly took over his reaction of rebellion, but that didn't mean he didn't take a few steps to insure Neo's contentment. He made sure he was being taken care of by a red pill potential, a man named Harley, somewhat with a similar personality as Neo. They would get along, and he knew that Harley would make himself a good father, although he had little experience doing so. Morpheus thought that they might be able to free Harley at the same time as Neo, whenever that time aroused, and it would eventually. The days went by slowly.

But that day had finally come. He would make the call that night.

**Hope you liked that taste, cause there's more! Message me or review if there's any confusion that I could clarify for you.**

**Just in case you're wondering, I'm still writing Evolution of the One, I just needed a break is all. And if you've never read my epic version of what happens after Revolutions, I suggest you check it out if you liked this fic **


	2. Nathan and Harley

Chapter 2: Nathan and Harley

His name was not Thomas Anderson. He didn't even know a Thomas Anderson.

And yet, he woke up to the name most every night now, as if it was yelled into his ear. But every time he opened his eyes and woke from his haunted dream world, he only saw the opposite wall to him in his small, plain room.

Each night, he would record his dreams on his computer, so not to forget them in the morning. They were reoccurring dreams; they were constant and too life like—they were more like memories than dreams. And they were always in the same person's perspective.

_Nathan's dream entry #487:_

_It's silent again, I can only see what's going on. I'm fighting someone in the real world. I was blinded, but could still see the other man. It's as if he was made of lights. Everything's black after I finally kill him, but then I hear a voice, the only voice that I ever can hear in these dreams. I can feel her wrap her arms around me and I know exactly who it is. (This Neo guy had it bad for this girl…but then again, who wouldn't? ) Anyway, she's concerned about my eyes, and then she suddenly hugs me tighter. I wake up._

He'd eventually figured out through his dreams that Neo was the perspective he was always in. In his entries, he would refer to himself as Neo to make it less complicated, knowing full well that it wasn't him at all. He wondered who this guy was, why he had this guy's memory and what this reality meant.

_That must be what's out there. This is what the real world is like._

Of course, he already knew that the world he lived in wasn't real because of his visits with the Oracle. He'd been visiting the Oracle since he was 6 years old. His father had told him that he was "special," probably because of his powers of levitation. That's why he went to the Oracle, she helped develop his power by freeing his mind and answering some question—not nearly all, but some. She never told him why or how he had those memories, but she did say that they were the memories of a very important person; a hero; a legend. She said he would find out exactly whose memories they were once he did one simple thing.

_Know thyself, know thyself_

He seemed to have been born with that phrase engraved into his skull. His father recalls that his first words were _know thyself. _But he had never had any idea who he was, never. He'd never been sure of himself because he was so different—because of his strange powers the Oracle had taught him to use—and now with these dreams; these memories that weren't his own, how could he know for sure _what _he was, let alone _who._

Harley had always been attentive to his passive son. He practically hovered over him when he was at home—which was most of the time—as if to find a sign that he wasn't human; proof that he'd been sent from outer space or something. Nathan was "gifted." He could lift objects into the air with his mind; he could heal things like scratches and bruises. Luckily, Nathan was a good quiet kid who could keep a secret.

He was a single father, he'd adopted Nathan. It was a peculiar time in his life; he had to make a very quick and unexpected transition from being a daring bachelor to a responsible dad. Apparently, a long lost cousin died and gave him her child, so they were even related. He couldn't remember this cousin, but when he took the child into his arms the first time, he didn't really care. He knew something had to come along to make his life worth something, _he must be my future. He must be what I was waiting for._

He didn't really know anything about raising kids, but he was determined to be a better father than his own, whom he'd hardly ever seen before he died of an overdose one bitter morning. He made sure to fill Nathan's childhood with fun, although, he quickly learned that Nathan was different; he was fairly unresponsive to this "fun." He didn't like Nick Jr. or Playhouse Disney shows; not even the generic Saturday morning cartoons.

One day, he gave up with the kid stuff, he'd had enough, needed something rated R. While Nathan was sleeping one night, he put on Resident Evil. Nathan woke up half way through, hungry—it was about 1:00 am—and Harley was way too tired to pause the movie, so he brought him in and fed him while watching a fight scene. To his surprise, the baby didn't cry or even seem to dislike the violent gunfights or the occasional shattering of glass. He actually seemed to enjoy it. So for the rest of the movie, Harley slouched on the couch with the baby in his lap, and at the end, Nathan clapped his hands.

"Wow," Harley was amazed. "We really _are_ related."

Since then, Harley would try and sneak Nathan into these kinds of movies at the theatre, and most of the time, it wasn't a problem. The cheap theatres never cared, as long as they sold two tickets, it was all good. But the big expensive theaters had a reputation, so naturally, they wouldn't allow a five year old to see The Expendables. Sometimes, they could be bribed, but not always.

Watching violent movies became a ritual; a father-son outing, as strange as it sounds. It was one of the only times Nathan willingly went out. It was like Harley was his only friend, which worried his father immensely. As a single dad, Harley thought he'd have to be strict once in a while to keep his son from being a juvenile delinquent, like how he was as a boy. He was even preparing to be flexible when it came to going out with friends late at night or buying him something expensive on his birthday. But Nathan never asked him of _anything_, he was a teenager now, but he never _did_ anything either.

He wanted a computer on his thirteenth birthday. That was it. Maybe a few video games, but they were never too important to him. Even when he was a little kid, he didn't want to make friends, he didn't want to play like everyone else. He played cards, and chess. After he started seeing the Oracle once a week, he would use his mind powers to move the pieces on the chess board, and Harley wondered if his powers gave him an advantage, because he could never win against his six year old son.

Although Nathan was quiet, he was very sincere. He wasn't shy; he just preferred to stay away from people. He was so sophisticated at such a young age; he was like a professional, controlled, reserved adult who only allowed himself to be close to one person.

Once, when Nathan was at school, Harley checked his computer for something—anything. A Facebook account, a forum, porn, whatever could explain his son's content with his lack of a social life. What he found was nothing he'd expected. All of his bookmarked websites were to weird cult-like chat-rooms or information in codes that he couldn't understand. A repeating question: What is the Matrix? _What is Nathan up to?_ He opened a word document file that read _Nathan's dream entries_ and read some of those. _Does this have something to do with Oracle?_

He remembered the day perfectly, the day a man in a black suit came up to him while five year old Nathan was sitting in the sand alone, trying to make a sand castle with a bucket and a bottle of water. The man was abrupt and to the point, his voice was flat and almost mechanical. He remembered his exact words.

"Your son is very special, Mr. Peterson."

"…How do you know my name?"

"I know your name because The Oracle knows your name. Now tell me, Mr. Peterson, has your son ever told you he had a dream about being on a spaceship? Or that he had superpowers?"

"…Yes"

"And is your son shy? Antisocial? Distant? Is he smarter than most other kindergarteners?"

"…Yes. Look, what's this about? How do you know all this?"

"I know because the Oracle knows." The man hands Harley a slip of paper. "Come to this address when you find that your son is more gifted than you know now." And he was gone.

Only a few days later, when Harley had almost forgotten about this encounter, Nathan came in his room levitating a crayon just above his hand. They got in the car in search of the Oracle's address.

Now Nathan was sixteen. One night, after seeing the Oracle, Nathan came home completely depressed. He inched towards the kitchen table and rested his head in his folded arms. Harley asked if he wanted dinner.

No answer. He started to cry.

He asked what was wrong.

Nathan said he didn't really know. He felt as if he had just lost a part of himself; as if someone close to him had died.

He asked what the Oracle told him and if that was upsetting him.

He said it wasn't the Oracle who made him feel this way, it just came—like he'd bottled up these feelings for so long that he couldn't hold them in any longer.

Harley had never experienced this; such sad emotion coming from his son, it was incredible. When he realized that this was this first real emotional breakdown Nathan had ever had, he wondered what was wrong with them. What was this Matrix mystery and what did it have to do with them? Why was Nathan so different? And now, it wasn't just Nathan who was different, it was him too. It had always been both of them. They were a small family—a very small unit, more like it—but he felt as if they were both fighting a war against normalcy together; like they were living in a world that didn't include them; like they were living in a dream world that was turning into a nightmare.

He realized that this must be how Nathan had felt his entire life, ever since he was little. He sat down and put his arms around his son, a gesture of comfort,; retreat; trust; love; understanding.

Nathan found this comfort and embraced Harley, the feeling of being watched increasing now; his anxiety increasing; his sadness increasing—but with his father, he thought he might be able to pull himself back together after some time of releasing tears and emotions and memories that he now knew had to be his own. But even with this knowledge, he still couldn't connect those memories in his consciousness, he was too far gone into this "new" life that he couldn't for the life of him feel that those memories were his own.

4:00 am, Harley and Nathan were sitting on the couch in front of the television flipping through channels. Nathan was asleep and Harley was dozing off when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Harley tried to sound as if he wasn't half asleep.

"This is Morpheus. You've never heard of me, but your son has."

"My son knows a lot of things."

"That he does, but not quite enough. Nathan has realized part of the truth, and so have you. I'm prepared to tell you everything you want to know. Are you ready?"

"…" Harley knew exactly what he wanted to say. Yes. YES. Tell me the whole truth, I know something's wrong with this world, I know we're not normal. He looked at Nathan, sleeping peacefully. He wanted Nathan to be happy, to be free from whatever he knew was trapping them. He believe that this "truth" would free them.

"Harley?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, we're ready. We've been ready."

"Good."

**OK, I know this is a really weird concept, I just had to write it. Please review, justify its weirdness if you must, criticize its oddness—yes, oddness is a word.**


	3. The Real World

Chapter 3: The Real World

Neo sat by himself, his head in his hands, his mind racing. He had just been freed. He'd just gained consciousness. The dreams he had throughout his healing haunted him still.

Morpheus appeared in the doorway, his eyes asking permission to come in. Neo couldn't speak, but nodded a response. When he had first met Morpheus in the Matrix, he immediately felt a bond; a bond he knew was locked somewhere in the confines of his mind, but nowhere near where he could reclaim the memories they must have shared.

Neo was crouched on the floor, so that's where Morpheus joined him. They sat in silence for quite a while, taking in the real world. Morpheus was the first to call him Neo, and he didn't even flinch; he had reacted as if he'd been called that his whole life. This made him think of his supposed life. It made him think of Harley. He didn't know what to think of Harley. He'd been his father for 16 years, but now—now that he knew about his incredible life in the real world, he didn't know what he'd do when he saw Harley next. Would it be the same between them? Or would it be awkward? After all, the whole long lost cousin thing was a load of shit, they weren't related at all.

Morpheus sensed all of Neo's uncertainly and strife, but let him be. This reaction, he thought, was normal in the best case scenario. Neo would have to speak up if he could even try and help him. He didn't know how long it would take him to remember all of his past, but he would stand by Neo as long as it took. Then, he spoke.

"I have dreams of the past, right?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Morpheus confirmed.

"Then…can you help me with something?"

"Of course." He sounded completely sincere.

"I remember you," Neo began, "I've seen you in my dreams. But…there are a lot of other people too." Neo's newfound youth was getting the better of him, because although he had a rather low voice for a teenager, it sounded scared and childish.

"Describe them to me." Morpheus said.

Neo nodded, taking comfort in the fact that this Morpheus person already knew him so well, or at least read people well. "A man. Dark-ish skin. Kinda smug. Hair up sometimes." Neo spoke in sentence fragments for lack of better descriptions.

"Probably Apoc. You only knew him a few weeks."

"…Did he die?"

"Along with others."

"How about the woman I see him with a lot? Bleach blond hair."

"Switch. They…they died within seconds of each other."

"Was I there? When they died?"

"Yes."

For a moment, Neo was quiet. He stared intently into space. And then, ominously, he spoke, "I see it now."

"You can see it? You remember?"

Neo was still for a moment, then, he shook his head as if he were a dog just emerging from the water. "Yes." Another moment passed. "I remember four more. One was bald, scary,"

"Cypher."

"Young, corky,"

"Mouse."

"Big. Never went into the Matrix."

"Dozer."

"Smaller…brothers?"

"Yes. Tank. He didn't die that same day, but he did soon after. Is that all?"

"…No. No, no. There's this…woman." Neo paused, in fear. Morpheus knew this fear. He knew that Neo had to have remembered exactly who Trinity was. He could see all of his former crew members, but Trinity was a permanent imprint on his heart that could never be forgotten.

"She couldn't have died. I haven't seen her death. She couldn't have died. I see her the most in my dreams. We…we were together a lot, weren't we?"

Morpheus nodded.

Another pause. Another hesitation. Neo had to trust Morpheus, even with the dreams he'd never told a soul about. These dreams were memories, and he didn't know whether he wanted to remember his past life or not. He just had to trust. "In my dreams, I can't hear anything." He explained, "I only see things." Silence. The question burned in his consciousness—he had to know the truth.

"Morpheus, what is her name?"

Morpheus didn't hesitate. "Trinity."

With that small, simple word, Neo's mind began to race even faster, as if it knew where it was headed, rather than speeding ominously back and forth, looking for nothing in particular as it had been just before. Everything was coming back to him—_everything. _The memories that had been stored deep within the confines of his mind were now free and being put back in its proper place. Trinity—everyone—everything was coming back like a surge of lightning pulsated through his body. He gripped his head and moaned—this was actually painful, as painful as the first time he'd been unplugged.

Morpheus was alarmed at the pain and surprised when he shot up from the floor and paced the room. He looked like a caged lion, raring for a fight. His breathing was heavy and his eyes in pain. He finally looked at Morpheus and stopped moving. Morpheus could now see the weathered eyes of his fallen comrade in the body of a sixteen year old. It was unnatural, but he looked more like himself now then he had just a second before. Without words, Morpheus could sense that Neo was truly Neo again; for a moment, it was like they'd gone back in time and nothing had changed. But that moment fleeted quickly as reality set in for both of them.

"She's dead isn't she?"

"Yes."

Neo sat back down, slowly. He looked at Morpheus with pitiful eyes. "Why do I remember? Why am I still alive? Trinity…" He looked away and closed his eyes. The mention of her name was sacred, yet too much for him. "I was ready to die, Morpheus! I died for Zion…and the machines…and for her. I wasn't afraid."

He looked around. This vessel was new to him, but it was so familiar, it hurt.

"I can't live without her Morpheus. I can't live complete. I can't live alone."

"You don't have to."

"I'll never move on. That would kill me—"

"I didn't mean that. You have Harley."

_Harley. _"Shit." Was all he could think. He was probably older than Harley without the 16 years gap in his life. How could he possibly face him now that he really did remember everything? "He still thinks I'm his son. He isn't even awake yet. Hell…he's been so good to me. Life with him…it was 10 times better than my first life in the Matrix. I owe him."

"No you don't. That's what fathers are for."

"…You were like a father to us all."

Morpheus looked straight into his eyes, but was not the first to speak.

"In the Matrix, I was looking for you. Again."

"I know."

Neo fighting tears now. He lowered his head to his raised knees. "Damn it…I feel so lost…"

"When you're exactly the opposite. We've found you. Damn…we've finally got you back."

Neo lifted his head at Morpheus' tone. He'd almost forget that Morpheus felt the loss too. For a moment there, he was thinking about killing himself, but now that he heard Morpheus' passive plea, he knew he would have to stay and bear life. He would do that for Morpheus.

Just then, Link appeared in the doorway, flustered. "Morpheus, Harley's struggling." He looked at Neo, immediately knowing that he'd regained his memory just by looking at him. "I'm not sure he'll make it."

Morpheus and Neo both got to their feet and hurried with Link to the infirmary. Harley was lying down, in shock. His eyes were wide open and his breathing highly irregular. Neo rushed to his side and spoke to him calmly. "Dad, dad, it's me, Nathan." He tried to coax him into peace by telling him lies—lies that they'd both believed were true.

Harley slowly turned his head and they locked gazes. "Neo…" he spoke weakly and shakily. "I know that this is where you belong. You're free. Are you happy?"

These words shocked Neo. They nearly drove through his already shattered heart. He then realized that all Harley had ever tried to do all throughout Neo's young life was to make him happy. And yes, while living in ignorance and enduring the wrong together as a family, he had done just that. He would make any kid proud to call him their father.

"Yes." He replied, somewhat of a lie, but also very true. He was so glad to be free. He looked into the face of his father, formerly a young bachelor, now an old, dying man. "You're free too, dad. We'll be together, we'll take on the world as free men! There's so much to see—and to do, just stay with me!"

Harley shook his head, taking Neo's hand. "You belong here. You'll be happy…You'll be free…I'll be free elsewhere…"

His charts were flashing red light on all vital signs. His time was almost up. Neo felt the energy drain from Harley's grip, and within seconds, he let go of his last breath and left Neo—stunned.


	4. The Last Life

**For the choice few of you reading this, I thank you. This is a very emotional piece that requires patience to read, and not all of us are very patient (I know I'm not when it comes to fan fiction). This is the last chapter, so I hope I can wrap it up nicely for you.**

Chapter 4: The Last Life

Neo stood silently in his old apartment. _Their_ old apartment. Nothing had been touched, which wasn't very surprising to him. He appreciated it without sincere acknowledgement; there was too much to take in.

The room was like a time capsule. He looked around in passive awe. Memories of Trinity came pouring into his consciousness while looking at mere items. He remembered her sitting at the table, or making the bed, or taking a shower, anything and everything. He felt so at home it almost hurt, not having her there.

He felt a tear escape his eye, and he didn't fight it. He couldn't escape the memory of her death; her selfless, heroic death. He was so damned proud of her for being so damned brave. It was the end of the tunnel for her, and she fought it long enough to express her love for him—to express everything she had left to express.

That last kiss was all he had left to give her. Something so simple and yet so meaningful was all he could give when he would've rather given his own life. But it was her will to die. It was her will for him to save Zion. He did it for her.

He felt like he was spinning for a moment. He couldn't figure out if it was from lack of nourishment or from an emotional overload. It lasted for some time until he found himself staring at someone. He quickly realized that it was a mirror he looking into and that he was staring at himself; his bleary eyed teenage self. He had forgot that his body was only 16 years old. It was strange. He felt as if he was still thirty. Come to think of it, he'd always kind of felt like that. His morals and standards had stayed with him in his rebirth.

He stared into his own eyes, looking for nothing in particular. Maybe it was to prove to himself that he was still the same Neo he used to be. But everything was different now. He didn't think he would ever be the same. Again, his suicidal thoughts flickered a signal through his mind, but he shoved them aside. Trinity wouldn't want that. Neither would Harley or Morpheus. Or Zion, for that matter. But did that mean he couldn't live for himself? He had to live for others? Maybe that's how it had to be for now.

14 years later:

"You wish for The One _not_ to reoccur? Is that right?"

"Yes, that's exactly right."

The Messenger Sentinel stood silent for a moment, processing. "We've never anticipated this request before. You have been reborn seven times now without any problems."

Neo shook his head. "But things have changed."

"Things indeed have changed." The Sentinel replied in a metallic voice, "But our method makes it easier to find you once reborn."

"I don't want to be reborn." Neo said, bluntly, articulating every word. "I want to be at rest the next time I have earned the end of my life."

There was another pause.

"Strange words from a human." The metallic voice said. "Although you are probably capable of explaining yourself, I ask you to please restrain. You defy all of our human research. You are not suicidal, yet you wish to die when the time is right."

Before Neo could say anything else, the Sentinel began to turn and leave. "I will take this message to the source. It will be a priority."

"Thank you." Neo said under his breath, knowing the messenger didn't care for words of appreciation.

He turned and walked back into the confines of Zion. At the gate entrance was a young boy, waiting for him. When he approached, the boy took his hand and swung it slightly, simply feeling happy, like a child should. They started walking home.

"Can we go to the surface today? Can we really actually stay until the sun sets?" he asked, eagerly.

Neo smiled at this. Sky had been waiting very patiently until he was old enough to stay up and see the sun set. Today was his tenth birthday.

"Yes, today's the day, isn't it? We'll go after we eat lunch."

"Yes!" Sky exclaimed, fist pumping the air. "We can help plant the flowers and play in the grass, and you can tell me more stories about the revolution!"

"I've told you those stories hundreds of times by now."

"So?"

Neo shook his head, still smiling. "No reason I guess. Just thought you'd be bored."

"No way, dad. I'll never get tired of those stories. Especially the ones about you and mom in the Matrix. Those are extremely cool."

Sky had always referred to Trinity as his mother, even though he knew he was adopted and had never even met her. From his father's stories and the history that was taught in school, he'd known that if she was alive, she'd be his mother. It made sense, and Neo never rejected it, no one did. It actually was a funny feeling, thinking of Trinity as a mother. It made him feel as if she had raised Sky along with him, and that she lived in him, her spirit guiding their now ten year old boy. It made him feel whole again.

"So…" Sky started to say. "Is the Source gonna change it so that you're not always gonna be the chosen one?"

It amazed Neo that Sky was actually interested in his almost other-worldly business, and he felt he could tell him the truth, even if he didn't fully understand the significance of the afterlife.

"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see."

"And if it does happen the way you want it…" he looked away, realizing what he was just about to say.

"Yes?" Neo coaxed. Maybe he did understand.

"Then you'll be able to see mom again, right?"

Wow. "Yes." Neo said. It was all he could say.

When they were close to reaching their apartment, Sky raced to the door, thinking everything a game, and Neo quickened his pace. When Sky won, he opened the door, and they walked in.


End file.
